This invention relates to tremolo devices for stringed instruments such as guitars, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for stabilizing a pivotable tremolo bridge such that an instrument equipped with such a device may continue to be played despite the breakage of a string.
In typical tremolo devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,146, issued Apr. 10, 1956, to Fender, the bridge plate of the tremolo device is situated to pivot on an axis transverse to the direction of the strings. Bridge saddles located on the bridge plate engage the strings to create the intended change in string tension when the player moves the tremolo actuator arm. A counter-spring is employed to oppose and counteract the pull of the strings on the bridge plate.
A problem attendant to the use of such known tremolo devices arises with the breakage of a string. Because the tension of the strings is balanced by the above-mentioned counter-spring, loss of the force of one or more strings allows the counter-spring to displace the bridge plate. This increases the tension on the remaining strings, causing them to go sharp. Thus, the instrument becomes unplayable.
A second problem attendant to the use of such known tremolo devices arises when tuning. Because the tension of the strings is balanced by the above-mentioned counter-spring, change in force of the string being tuned causes the displacement the bridge plate. This changes the tension on the remaining strings, causing them to go out of tune. In theory, an instrument with such a bridge can't be tuned. In practice, tuning may only be achieved by repeatedly tuning each successive string until converging on an acceptable tuning for all strings. Thus, the instrument is far more difficult to tune than one with an unmoveable or stabilized bridge.